Leroy
Leroy is a common pigeon, or rock dove who vends bread crumbs. He is generally peaceful with other vendors. He speaks in common Sands Vernacular, often misusing or doubling punctuation. Personality Leroy is fairly easygoing and tries to stay on good terms with almost all of his fellow merchants. He's quick to lend a hand to vendors who are struggling to make sales. He will occasionally pick fights and act out when he's feeling stressed or unwell. He is an omnivore and will eat nearly anything, except for poultry and fellow vendors. Though most pigeons are known for being disease ridden "rats with wings," Leroy and his family take measures to make sure that they are very neat, clean, and organized. Leroy prides himself in his cleanliness and organization skills. Home Leroy lived in a nest of his own design for many years before The Crunch. In preparation for The Crunch, he moved in temporarily to Frederik's Burrow Bunker. While he was there, The Crunch wiped out his nest, leaving him temporarily homeless. Soon after The Crunch ended, Kevin the parrot built a "mansion," and decided to rent out rooms. Though Kevin is currently away with his family, Leroy rents out a room of the mansion and lives there with his brother and nephew. Family Leroy has a brother, Longinus, who is a crowned pigeon. Longinus exposed himself to the first wave of The Crunch and became corrupted/possessed. Brenda Cured Longinus of his curse once The Crunch had subsided, using powerful, ancient cat alchemy to make him a purification potion. Longinus is now mostly cured, with only a few lingering side effects from the curse. He also has numerous other relatives, both living and deceased, who he sometimes makes mention of. Relationships Leroy is on good terms with most of the vendors. His relationship with Baron is slightly strained, as Baron seems to hold pigeons in contempt, but they try to get along anyway for the most part. Kevin (parrotscarrotsandtape100) is Leroy's current landlord and friend. Leroy is more inclined to seek out friendship with other birds, though he loves all his other friends just as much. During The Crunch, Frederick offered Leroy a safe place to stay. Leroy owes him a debt of gratitude and respects both him and Irma greatly. Leroy also has a great deal of respect for Brenda, who helped save his brother after the crunch as well. Leroy is currently under a "Cosmic Treaty" with Dmitri (merchandisewolf100) after starting a quarrel with him that escalated quickly into threats of cosmic annihilation. Baron Picked a fight with Dmitri on the same blog post, and more or less joined sides with Leroy. Samiran was pulled into the quarrel on Dmitri's side. Neither Samiran nor Baron signed the peace treaty. While Leroy holds Samiran in high regard and does not wish to fight, he also considers the coyote a threat at this time. After the signing of the treaty, Leroy and Dmitri are now back on good terms. Politics While the pigeon doesn't necessarily have anything against Elmer and does agree with some of his stances, he is a staunch supporter of Seymour. Leroy does not support or recognize the authority of any "self proclaimed royalty," of the Sands. He will befriend and interact with them, but refuses to recognize them as real royalty. Category:Non-Canon Category:Merchant